Customer service interactions, especially in servicing and e-commerce arenas, center around ensuring that a customer can complete a desired transaction and/or perform a desired action. Important functionality issues (and relevant details about those issues) that may be affecting millions of customers might be missed or go unreported once the customer service professional (CSP) “resolves” the issue for the customer. For example, the CSP may instruct a customer to place an order through their cellular network instead of using their home internet connection. However, addressing the customer's complaint may not resolve the underlying technical issue. Indeed, addressing the customer's complaint in such a fashion may allow the underlying technical issue to go undetected for extended periods of time.